


Mood fluctuations

by LiaBlackPandora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, I don't know their names, I feel so bad, I love BokuAka tho, M/M, Unnamed Fukurodani teammates, huehue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaBlackPandora/pseuds/LiaBlackPandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto was at it again. He throws yet another tantrum and it's up to Akaashi to solve it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mood fluctuations

**Author's Note:**

> *Cries at the lack of inspiration for story titles*  
> My friend and I were supplying each other 'drugs'. In other words, she gave me this idea! Hehe yey! I do hope you enjoy this work as much as I had fun (And maybe a slight cardiac arrest) writing this! I'm kinda not making any sense right now haha... Welps, enjoy!~ ^^

Bokuto was at it again. The team decided to leave him be for a while before they showered him with praises and compliments but the spiker did not seem to stop throwing a temper tantrum. The team looked at each other before shouting out more. “Bokuto is so awesome!” “Bokuto is the champion!” “Bokuto is the best!”

Even ‘Bokuto is the best senpai’ was shouted out, but he paid no heed to it.

He sighed, looking down at the ground as waves of depression rolled off him. The team exchanged glances. The dual-color haired male seemed to be in a deep slump, so deep that even the usual gush of positive comments could not make him happy.

Akaashi sighed before asking for the team to close or cover their eyes. The black haired male was normally not commanding but the request he just made was asserted with an authoritative tone. Add to that the desire to know what Akaashi was going to do and we get a team that is peeking through the cracks of their fingers.

Akaashi walked towards the dejected male before placing a quick kiss on his cheek. Bokuto snapped his focus from the floor to the setter in the span of a second. “Motivation.” He offered apathetically as a blush settled on the owl-like male. After that, shorter male walked back to his original position. His cool demeanour provided a sharp contrast from the torrential rain of shock that befell the rest of the team.

“You may all now.” The setter said.

The team ‘uncovered’ their eyes only to see a determined childish male take big strides towards the younger player.

“You missed.” Bokuto remarked before proceeding to plant his lips against Akaashi’s.

Let’s just say that the team was glad none of this transpired during a practice or actual match. Why? Well, the team would definitely be put at a disadvantage as almost all the team members swooned to unconsciousness and the setter was left a blushing, stuttering mess. The only fine person was the spiker who had a satisfied grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed it! Stay tune cause I'll be providing more BokuAka drugs!! LET'S GET HIGH TOGETHER!~ <3 No? Fine. 3


End file.
